Carnal Desires: A series of Erotic Klayley short stories
by Captainnone'sgirl
Summary: Summary: Erotic Klayley short stories where Klaus and Hayley encounter each other in different settings over different periods of time
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Erotic Klayley short stories where the two encounter each other in different settings over different periods of time

Short 1: Part I of II: Setting 14th century Romania

Lord Niklaus, was a nobleman living in Romania where vampires would routinely capture werewolves for sexual purposes. Wolves were wild things as Niklaus knew and particularly enjoyed bedding them.

The vampires all over the world were well aware of the acts of taking and using the werewolves as sex slaves, taking place in Romania, and many traveled from distant places to experience sex with a werewolf. Seeing as werewolf bites were lethal to vampires, many vampires usually dared not touch a werewolf, however, under these circumstances the vampires were at an advantage.

Humans who resided on the countryside had made a deal with the vampires to capture wolves in exchange for their own lives and made sure to shoot the wolves with wolvesbane to weaken them and make it so they could be captured. Once captured the werewolves were taken and sold to the highest bidding vampire.

They were sex slaves and would be locked in the dungeons' until their vampire masters summoned them to come please them in any which way they wanted.

Niklaus listened and could hear his brother Elijah having his fun with one in the next room. He believed the girls name was Luna and she was an obedient and well behaved slave who did as she was told, Klaus could hear the load groans coming from both Elijah and Luna as the dust from the ceiling began to sprinkle down. No doubt Luna and Elijah were in a state of ecstasy'.

Usually Elijah was more one for common decency, however it was clear that his mind was more focused on other things at the moment. NiKlaus was proud his brother was finally beginning to have fun and let go of his inhibitions. It was Niklaus who persuaded Elijah to buy Luna and Elijah no doubt was forever in Klaus's debt.

"Master" one of his slaves came and called out as the small peasant man came crawling to his feet. " A new shipment of wolves have been caught" " They are outside waiting for your inspection"

"Thank you Marius" Niklaus responded. " Now go empty some of your blood for me to dine on later, and don't allow it to get cold! You know how I hate cold blood! It makes me agitated and when I'm agitated …well things never end up well for you" Niklas said with a devilish smile.

"Yes Master" Marius answered shivering with fear. The peasant scurried away in fear of his life.

"Niklaus!" Remus, one of the werewolf catchers yelled with a triumphant smile. " We have a good batch today." As he spoke, one by one, werewolf after werewolf were taken from the carriage and lined up for Niklaus to inspect. Each one tied up and incapable of escaping.

It was a display of half naked young men and women between the ages of 18-30 who were all physically fit and aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

Niklaus went down the line and inspected each of them. Niklaus reached one girl who was quite more pleasing to the eye than the rest. The girl hazel green eyes gleamed at him with pure and utter hatred and Niklaus was amused by the girls' disobedience.

"Hello" Niklaus said with a charming smile. The werewolf girl did not respond, she simply continued to glare at Niklaus with the same hatred as before.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH BITCH!" Remus spat, threatening the girl with a whip "You speak when Lord Niklaus tells you to speak!"

Remus was getting ready to land a painful blow to the girls back when Niklaus stopped him.

"No!" Niklaus ordered. "No" he said calmly with the same devilish grin resting on his face.

"Perhaps she just needs some incentive" Niklaus said while reaching forward to caress her cheek, and with the touch of Niklaus's hand on her face she turned her head to the side and bit his finger.

"Ahh!" Niklaus yelled in pain.

"Fuck you! You filthy blood sucking vermin! I promise you I will kill all of you and I'll have your head on a pike!" the wolf girl roared.

"You insolent little bitch! How dare you! I will skin you alive for dare trying to inflict harm on Lord Niklaus", Remus yelled.

"Stop. Stop." Niklaus said chuckling ordering Remus to not strike the girl.

The girl had bit him and had shed a tiny bit of bled on his finger that was already healed. Niklaus looked at the wolf girl who was still fuming.

" So the beauty does speak" Niklaus said gently looking admirably at the wild wolf girl who stood before him.

He turned to Remus, "Untie her and bring her to my quarters." This one is a special case who needs my own personal…influence"

Klaus walked back into the house while, and all the while he could hear the wolf girl struggling to break free from Remus's grip, but it was no use.

Around an hour later Niklaus went to his chambers and came to find the wolf girl sprawled out on the bed, her hands tied to the headboard. She of course was struggling to break free from her constraints, but to no avail.

Niklaus couldn't help but admire the girls' tenacity. She was a fighter, and Niklaus loved a challenge.

" Let me go" the wolf girl fired! Niklaus chuckled still amused by the girls' defiance.

" What's your name little wolf?" Niklaus asked. " How rude of me, it must have skipped my mind to ask you for your name." Niklaus said with the same charm as before.

"None of your concern" the wolf girl fired back!

" Well , its perfectly fine by me if you rather me just refer to you as wild wolf girl" Klaus said with nonchalance.

The wolf girl looked at him unsure of what to say. "Hayley" she finally retorted. " My name is Hayley"

" Hayley" Niklaus said smiling. "Well Hayley, we were never formally introduced." " I am Lord Nik.."

"I know who you are!" Hayley interrupted brazenly! " and if you want to keep your life you'll let me go right now!"

Klaus again laughed at the girls' arrogance. " I'm sorry to tell you Little Wolf, but I can't let you go." "Not as of yet at least"

"What do you mean yet?" the little wolf questioned

" Since you're a special case, I'll give you the opportunity to leave, if you so desire, however", Klaus made sure to emphasize, "Only after, I've pleasured you."

" Pleasure me?" Hayley laughed at the sheer arrogance of this filthy bloodsucker standing before her. "The only way you could ever pleasure me is by me driving a stake through your heart and burning your body to ashes!"

Suddenly the two could hear more of the loud groans of Elijah and Luna who were apparently at it again for the night.

" What is that?" Hayley questioned

" The sounds of pleasure love" Niklaus answered with another one of his devilish grins, "The same pleasure you'll be experiencing soon enough"

Hayley gave Klaus a menacing glare.

"If you think for one instant that I'll ever submit to you and your sick game then you're sadly mistaken!" Hayley said through gritted teeth.

"I've offered you an excellent proposition" Niklaus answered. " If you want to leave after I've pleasured, you, you're free to go" " I personally will make sure that no harm comes to you."

Hayley gave Klaus a questioning look, certain he was lying.

" Why would I trust a vampire?" Hayley questioned. "I'm sure after I leave the door you'll get one of your many lackey's to come snuff me out"

"You have my word Hayley", Klaus answered.

Hayley looked into his eyes not sure whether to believe him or not.

" Do we have a deal?" Niklaus propositioned.

Hayley turned to look at the ties at her wrist and knew she wouldn't be able to break out of them. Perhaps if she could just maybe get out of the door she could fight off any attackers he would most probably have come after her. She just needed the chance to get the ties off.

Hayley turned to glare at Klaus and nodded her head. " Yes, we have a deal."

Hayley POV:

Klaus walked over to me and knelt down. Warm hands ran up and down my thighs, and my breath quickened. I licked my suddenly dry lips. I could feel sweat starting to form on my brow and in my armpits. When I felt his breath on my knee I nearly jumped. Soon after, small kisses worked their way up my leg to my hips.

Then on the other leg, again from my knee to my hips. His hands worked the clasp on my bra and undid them. As he pulled at them, I tensed up, holding my breath.

Panic started to set in. What the hell was I doing? How could I have made a deal with this psycho?

Noticing my hesitation, he stopped pulling at my bra and just ran his hands up and down my legs. The feel of it was soothing and soon my racing heart slowed a bit and my mind calmed, even as my body maintained a high state of arousal. After a few minutes of this he tried again. With a steadying breath, this time I arched by back up to let him take off my bra. I was so wet and my crotch felt like it was on fire. His hands gently pushed my legs apart and pulled me to the edge of the bed.

I heard him inhale deeply. Was he smelling me? I felt something pushing at my pussy lips through my panties. It took me a moment to realize it was his nose. He rubbed it up and down my slit just breathing me in. His hands caressed my legs further as he did, running from my calves all the way up to my hips and back down.

The feeling of his breath against my pussy was so arousing. He pulled back and planted more kisses on my legs, moving up one and down the other, skipping over everything covered by my panties. Still feeling nervous, but, God, so horny, I started to squirm a little bit, trying to get his mouth on my crotch. When he suddenly kissed me hard, right on my slit, I actually did jump.

Starting from the bottom and working up to the top, he kissed every bit of my slit through my panties, ending at my clit, which made a shiver run through my body. He then pulled at my panties, and without hesitation I raised my hips to let him pull them off.

The warm air of the room ran over the even warmer flesh of my now exposed pussy, seeming to cool the heat of it, without diminishing the raging flame of desire. The kisses resumed on my legs, up and down and again he avoided my slit, and he was good at it, because he never touched it once, even with my squirming around. I was so very wet, I could feel it running down to my ass and so very horny that I didn't care.

His kisses kept getting closer and closer, and finally he repeated the earlier kissing of my slit, bottom to top, but this time it was on my bare flesh. I gasped at the contact. Klaus was right, this felt so good. When he hit my clit, I again jumped a little.

He wrapped his arms around my legs, holding me against him, and he then started to lick and suck my pussy. The feel of his tongue running up and down my pussy lips was exquisite. The slight thrusts of it between my folds made me desire something bigger, and I could see why oral sex was typically considered foreplay. It was when he started focusing on my clit, when I let out a loud moan, that I truly realized the pleasure ahead of me. I was in heaven. No sex had ever felt like this. Despite any feelings I may have had a moment ago to be filled, the sensation of his lips and tongue sucking and licking at my clit made them vanish.

I bucked my hips against his face, moaning and screaming as the pleasure rolled though me in waves. I desperately wanted to run my hands through his hair and pull his head into my crotch, but I couldn't. The feeling kept getting better as he flicked his tongue faster and faster over my clit, and I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands clenched the ropes so hard, they creaked. I let out a last cry and thrust forward against his face, as my orgasm erupted though me. He kept licking me as I came again and again.

Finally, a short eternity later, I finished. He moved his attention down to my slit, licking and sucking slowly and gently as I came down off my orgasm. I'm not sure how long it was before I finally caught my breath.

I looked down and noticed that his bulge was showing through his trousers and he was huge! That was most certainly the fullness my pussy was craving, and despite my senses I wanted it inside of me badly.

"Thank you." I panted out of breath from the ordeal.

He looked up at me with his devilish grin and took one last lick of my pussy, gave a final peck to my clit, and then he got up. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, and I could smell myself on his breath.

I could only lie there, panting. My trembling and I looked down at myself. My legs were spread wide and my pussy, glistening with the combined wetness of myself and his saliva, twitched as little aftershocks of orgasm kept working through me. I was so wet I had even made a wet spot on the bed.

I was ashamed at my arousal.

" Calm down now love", Klaus said with one of famous grins. " We're just getting started."

His mouth went to my tits and he started to lick and suck them. His hand slid up my leg and his fingers started to explore my pussy again. I was very excited and very wet.

After a few minutes of this, Klaus stood up and removed his trousers. He parted my legs again then climbed between them, and Gold help me I was hoping he'd stick his enormous erectile dick inside me and pump me for hours.

His head dipped and I knew what was about to happen. He lowered his head and gently ran his tongue up the length of my pussy. A thrill like an electric shock ran through my body as his tongue lightly made contact with my clit. I moaned and Klaus's tongue lapped at my pussy and occasionally slid up inside me.

As he licked me, Klaus reached up and began to squeeze my tits. He teased my nipples as his tongue continued to explore every crevice of my pussy. I groaned and came, hard, for the second time that evening.

I was so turned on. I didn't want him to stop eating me. I needed more. My body was yearning for his enormous member and wanted to feel it inside me. His gigantic bulge was tempting me, teasing me, how I craved his cock so badly. I needed the fullness of it. I needed something to fill the void inside me that my pussy was yearning for. That it needed.

This is what he must've meant when he said I wouldn't want to leave, and I despite my better thoughts, all my body wanted right now was his cock.

I hated him! I hated him so much. But right now I needed him inside me. I needed his cock plummeting in and out of my starving pussy and to milk his cock dry.

He aimed his piston at my folds and teased my pussy lips with his encroaching member. But he refused to put it in, he wanted me to beg for it.

"Please!" I exclaimed. "Put it in me" I begged. Klaus smiled. He had me exactly where he wanted.

"No" he said.

"What?" "Please!" I begged.

"Time's up love", Klaus continued. " You have to make your decision now." " Do you want to leave or stay?" he said all the while still teasing my pussy lips and flicking the nub of my clit.

I tried to push my pussy onto the head of his cock, but he would push back as soon as I got closer.

Asshole! I thought. "Please, just give it to me"

"I can" he exclaimed, "but first you must submit." "Say you wish to stay!"

I couldn't let him win. But my body and its yearning was betraying me. I have never been so lustful in my life.

"Please" I begged.

"Say it!" he chided. " two simple words and your pain is over"

I couldn't let him win, but my body wanted him so badly.

" Say it" he goaded, kissing my neck and teasing my clit still. My body rippled from his touch and pussy clenched down hard as it wished something was inside of its depths.

"I submit" I said defeated. My body had betrayed my better judgment and now I knew I would pay the price

" Now that's a good girl", he said with another one of devilish smiles.

" The fun's only begun", he continued. I knew at that moment that I had either made the best decision of my life or the worst.


	2. Captive Part II

**CAPTIVE Part. II**

Her body was aching for his cock. She needed something to quench her thirst.

"Fuck me!" Hayley sobbed helplessly. "Make me cum again."

" All with time," Klaus replied with a devilish smirk.

He unfastened the ropes that bound her wrist and finally she was free, but she had no intention on leaving.

She spread her legs wide ready for his cock, but instead he started pistoning his thick finger hard and deep into her juice-drenched pussy-hole. With each plunge of his finger his palm would slap up against her hungry, protruding clit sending waves of pleasure through her body. She wailed with amazing satisfaction. This was the sensation she'd been craving, a nice stiff, hard object pistoning into her cunt, cramming and reaming. She again felt herself hurtling effortlessly towards orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, yes, that's it," Hayley moaned, "Keep doing that, don't stop. Make me cum!"

Niklaus leered down at her as he worked his finger fast and deep into her tight, hot little buttery cunt. He fantasized that she was taking his cock, not his finger. As he imagined her wailing and moaning and writhing in ecstasy from his pounding prick, his cock swelled and grew. In seconds it was rock hard, fully engorged and painfully ready for action.

Hayley had her head back, eyes closed, enjoying the finger-fucking. She was getting very close to her impending orgasm.

As he continued to finger-fuck the sexy wolf girl Niklaus looked down at his huge pulsating cock. He knew what he planned on doing. She was hot and ready, his cock was hard as steel, and he was running out of patience. As quick as a flash, he whipped his soaked finger out of her cunt and rolled on top of her.

By the time she recovered from her surprise, it was too late. Suddenly, they were naked on the bed together and Klaus was on top of her, his incredibly engorged cock throbbing angrily between her legs. He was between her widespread thighs, and his big stiff cockhead was sliding up her wet cunt. Niklaus's cock looked about a foot long and Hayley gasped as she felt the huge, hot head touch her aching pussylips. She looked down helplessly as he pushed forward and positioned the tip at the entrance of her tiny, drooling cunthole.

Hayley's mind was telling her this was wrong and she tried feebly to push him off, to remain faithful to her pack, to her people, but her muscles refused to lift her arms. She watched with a mixture of fear and lustful need as Klaus positioned himself between her suddenly widespread thighs and prepared to thrust his cock into her drooling pink slit. The hard, purple cock knob popped into her wet pussy hole. His face was red, his voice hoarse, as he plowed his stiff cock into her tight cunt.

Hayley's head spun as she realized a vampire was going to be fucking her. She also realized that she was taking a cock in her horny cunt for the first time in over three months, and it felt so damn good! Her mind was telling her this was wrong, that she needed to try and escape. She still tried to tell him to stop, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out but a moan. She glanced up at Klaus. His handsome features were a cruel mask of lust as he triumphantly grinned lewdly down at her. She threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy. 

Klaus was in heaven. Her cunt was just as deliciously tight around his cock as it had been around his finger. It felt silk-lined, slippery, and hot as a furnace. As he sank into her, those satiny walls tugged and sucked at his long, thick cockshaft like a hot greedy little mouth as Klaus shoved his cock to the hilt in Hayley's famished cunt.

Klaus grunted, coming down hard, nailing his immense prick all the way into the vise like grip of her cunt hole. For a moment he lay still on the beautiful, sexy brunette, enjoying the pressure of her pussy muscles as they clung needfully to his cock. Klaus felt her grip him with her cunt muscles - almost as if she was trying to milk him dry.

Hayley had lost control of the situation but somewhere in her she still believed she could stop Klaus. She wasn't committing a crime against her people she reasoned, Klaus would pull out at the last minute and she would kill him. That would make everything alright. But the ramming of the cock, the thrusting and grinding in her pussy and the stretching of its lips like never before, the slapping of balls, and the sheer indecency of getting fucked like a bitch in heat was turning a faithful werewolf into a vampire cock hungry wench.

"Ohhhhh, God, yessss! Fuck me!" Hayley wailed. "Fuck me with your big cock,!"

She had tried to contain her wild excitement as Klaus shoved his rock-hard cock into her and began fucking her in swift hard thrusts, but it was no use. She needed to be fucked so badly, needed to feel his prick as it deeply thrust into her cunt. She needed this. She needed to feel the satisfyingly huge cock soothing the aching inner walls of her creaming, horny cunt.

She loved the feeling of having the evil vampires' painfully swollen prick driving into her eagerly up thrust pussy. She was proud of her gorgeous body and knew that it would make Klaus horny enough to give her the savage fucking she needed.

Hayley gave up and went with her natural horny instincts, arching her body up to take Klaus 's long, pistoning prick as deep as she could get it, jerking her hips to his rapid fucking rhythm. He relentlessly speared his huge, swollen shaft into the gushing depths of her pussy. Her frantic humping rhythm spurred him on. Soon he was stuffing her pussy as fast and deep as he could, utterly reaming her fuck channel with every skewering stroke of his prick. Her wet, bald pussy pulsed and spewed, gushing cum onto his cock, milking the belly-probing stiffness of his prick.

"Fuck my pussy, fuck my tight pussy!" Hayley chanted.

Klaus looked down, watching his cock plowing in and out of the wolf girls hot cunt. His cock was covered with her pearly cunt cream.

Her cunt was pulsing uncontrollably, gripping and sucking the throbbing shaft of satisfying cock meat. Again and again the big fuck organ rammed into her, stretching her bald wet slit every time he stuffed his huge cock in to the hilt. Hayley's cunt now clung to her captors stroking cock with a special tightness, nursing around every inch of the steel hard shaft. Her pussy was so horny and aching that she couldn't think of anything else but getting fucked. She needed a long, violent fucking now.

She threw her arms around him and clung to him, slamming her hips up against his, keeping her thighs wide open. She wanted to be fucked as deep and hard as possible. She wanted to be crammed with cock, fucked till she couldn't take another stroke. She was totally starved for cock, so starved that she was even prepared to forget the horror of her betrayal for the time being in order to enjoy the fucking she so desperately craved. Her body was writhing and jerking in perfect rhythm with his, and she was wailing her delight as he hammered his stiff prick into the depths of her hot, clasping pussy.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Oooooooohhhhh, , fuck meeeeeeee!" she wailed. She wrapped her legs around his back, humping fast and hard.

"Yes! Yes!" Hayley locked her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight, gasping and squealing, fucking her ass off the bed in a frenzy of passion.

"Harder! Please! Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, I'm going to cum! Fuck me God damn it! Fuck me hard! I'm cumming! Yes! I'm fucking cumming!"

Klaus insolently slid his enormous cock out of her stretched, creamy cunt slit with a lurid plopping sound leaving a very wet gapping pink hole behind.

"NNNOOOOO!" Hayley screamed. "Klaus! What ... what are you doing that for? Unggh! Unnggh! Put it back in! Hurry! Oh please put it back in and fuck me! Please Klaus!"

She spread her legs wider and was thrusting her swollen, wet pussy hole at his cock trying in vain to get it back into her horny cunt. Her pussy was so wet and she wanted to be fucked so badly!

"I don't know Little Wolf. I'm not sure that you really want this." Niklaus teased.

"Don't tease me Niklaus ! Oh God yes I want your big cock! I love having my horny cunt stretched around it! Fuck me Klaus, Fuck me!" Hayley whimpered and put her hands on her steaming pussy, desperately finger-fucking her wet cunt and rubbing her fat little clit. She rubbed her clit so fast it made little slapping sounds as her fingers flew across her it. Her pussy was screaming to be fucked by his hard cock. Shamelessly, Hayley kept finger- fucking, beating off her horny fuck hole as she thrust her abused, aching pussy at Klaus's cock.

"My, my Little Wolf. Look how hot and bothered you are ." Klaus said with another devilish grin.

He began jacking on his prick, watching her hands between her thighs, as she rubbed and fingered her wet pussy. Her fingers were going in and out so fast they made little slurping noises as they slipped between her slippery pussy lips, he could smell her need.

"You little wench." Klaus laughed. I'll bet you don't think about anything but cocks all day long. Look at me!" Klaus yelled. "Look at me and tell me what you need."

His words made her feel even more ashamed of herself, looking up at him as shamelessly she finger fucked her wet little cunt. She lay beneath him with her legs wide apart; her cunt was obscenely exposed as she worked her messy wet cunt with uncontrolled lust. Hayley finger-fucked her pussy in a frenzy; she was alternating between strumming her swollen clit and darting her fingers in and out of her cunt. She was, practically going out of her mind with the need to be fucked.

"Do you want it wolf girl?" Klaus teased accusingly. "Do you want to feel my cock back inside you? Tell me! Tell me what you'll do to get my cock back inside of you!"

His words excited her much to her shame.

I'll do anything! I need you. I really need you to fuck me now, Klaus, please, fuck me." She begged. "I wanna be used, I submit! Fuck me ! Do whatever you want to do to me! Please Klaus, I'm on fire! Fuck my cunt! Fuck me!"

Klaus looked on and smiled to himself. He had her right where he wanted her.

"You like this, don't you?" Klaus questioned. "You like begging for my cock, don't you! "Here it is then, if you want me to fuck you then put it in."

Impatiently Hayley reached down, grasping his cock and directing the cock knob to her pussy. With one hand she guided his dick to her wet, slippery pussy fitting the spongy tip of his steel hard thick prick between the pouting petals of her very tight wet cunt. She felt the thick meaty prick boring into her, spreading open her pouting pussy lips around the invading thickness of his cock. He watched her wet pussy lips as they sucked his cock in deeper and deeper, pulling his cock blissfully deeper into her juicy little cunt.

"Oh my god Klaus, please, fuck me now, do me hard",Hayley said, breathing rapidly, wigging and humping, fucking her horny, aching pussy onto the satisfying stiffness of his cock.

She whimpered with pleasure as his long throbbing cock gradually stretched and filled her cunt, her tight pussy soaking his stiff shaft with her hot juices. Klaus was all the way inside her, buried balls deep in her cunt. Hayley had never felt so stuffed with hard cock in her life.

Then he pulled out, withdrawing until only the crown of his bloated, dripping hard-on distended Hayley's pussy lips. She whimpered in frustration. Then she shuddered as he came down hard, spearing every inch of his huge pole into her pussy.

Hayley screamed and began humping like the sex-starved animal she was, her tits bouncing and quivering as she fucked her pussy onto Klaus's dick. He met her rhythm, relentlessly he worked his hips between her thighs, grunting as he rammed his giant, arrow-like cock into the gooey depths of her sucking pussy, slamming his cock deeply into her wet, sucking cunt.

"Fuck me," she panted." Oh, god, do it harder, fuck me as hard as you can!

Her words were urging him to pound his dick into her tight juicy cunt. Taking a firm grip on her hips, Niklaus started fucking into her harder and faster. Hayley responded with wails of delight.

He felt her clasping cunt soaking his pistoning prick with spurts of cum. Hayley moaned and began to hump her pussy onto his cock with eager little thrusts. He really began nailing his immense cock into her clinging, throbbing pussy and she started wiggling and humping like a bitch in heat, frantically fucking her tight, wet pussy onto his thrusting prick.

"That's it love, fuck your pussy onto my cock!" Klaus urged.

"Unnnnhhhh, yes, , fuck me hard," she moaned, "fuck me, Klaus! I'm so fucking horny now! Fuck me, fuck me!"

Hayley's eyes rolled, then closed tightly, as she felt herself rocketing toward another intense orgasm. Hayley wanted to go on feeling this steel-hard cock pounding in her cunt forever and ever. She felt a gigantic climax starting in the quivering depths of her pussy and it radiated out to shake her whole body. Her pulsating cunt gripped and sucked at Klaus's pounding cock, soaking it with hotly gushing cum. She was so highly aroused, it bubbled out of her tightly crammed pussy and ran down her legs.

"Ooooooh, Klaus, I'm coming,! Oooooooh, Yeeesss, cummmmmiiinnngggg! " she howled .

Klaus stared down at her in awe as he felt her tight cunt convulse around his pistoning cock. Her taut little body bucked and shuddered as the hot orgasmic spasms ripped through her. Her cream bubbled up around his prick and her cunt went into contractions, squeezing him hard, the narrow pink walls gripping and contracting around his tremendously huge cock. He didn't come with her, though. His staying power was better than that, besides he wasn't ready to quit yet. This was much too satisfying!

As Hayley came down from her delicious climax, she was overjoyed to feel Klaus's cock as hard as ever in her cunt. Her hot little pussy still wasn't satisfied. She was greedy for more, and Klaus was all ready to give it to her. She wriggled her pussy on the impaling satisfying stiffness of his huge, pounding cock.

"Mmmmmm, yessss" she moaned, "Fuck me! Give me every inch of your long, hard cock."

And to make sure she really got every inch of it, Hayley threw her legs up over his shoulders, completely opening herself to him, and then she pushed her legs up even higher, completely opening her gooey cunt for the womb-reaching thrusts of his cock.  
>Klaus was violently aroused and even more insanely horny than he had been after watching the wolf girl cum on his cock. He fucked her savagely, pounding his cock into her cunt like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped loudly against her ass, and the impact of his urgent fucking rocked her whole body, banging her blushing little ass into the bed. Hayley clawed the bed pillows and held on tightly, gasping and moaning with pleasure. He started fucking harder and harder, his cock pulsing inside her pussy, easily reaching her womb with every stroke.<p>

"Ooooooh, honey, yesssss," she cried, "I love it, don't stop... fuck me like that. Yeahhhh, real hard! Pound my cunt, ... fuck it in there! Uhhhhhhh, Goddd I want to be fucked like this forever!"

Klaus picked up the pace, ramming, savagely drilling his huge, rock-hard cock into the creamy tightness of her cunt. Hayley loved the feeling of the giant cockmeat pole slamming into her womb, ravishing her pussy to bursting with every thrust. Madly she humped her ass to meet Klaus's rhythm, crazed with her insatiable need and shuddering every time the stiff cock reached the innermost depths of her cunt.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! My pussy's so wet... Fuck my pussy! Oh, yes! Fuck my wolf cunt! Harder!" Hayley yelled, gasping breathlessly. 

Niklaus was fucking Hayley hard and very deep. She grunted as the stiff prick rammed all the way into her belly, reaching the depths of her womb. It was such a satisfying feeling. Klaus fucked her harder still, ramming his hips down, pounding his gigantic prick into the gushing sheath of her creamy wet pussy. Hayley humped frantically to meet his strokes, her pert breasts jiggling, her hard nipples brushing against his chest.

"More! Hayley urged. So fucking good!"

She wrapped her thighs together high across his back, holding him close, shuddering as his giant cock sank farther into her pussy. Hayley knew there was more of it, more that he hadn't yet sunk into her. She desperately needed to feel every inch of it of that huge pussy pleaser, every inch of his giant cock-lance ramming into her belly, stuffing her cunt to bursting with the thickness of his prick.

Her cunt was throbbing uncontrollably, gripping and sucking the skewering shaft of his prick. Again and again the big fuck organ rammed into her, stretching her bald cuntslit every time he stuffed his cock in to the hilt, all the way into her throbbing, cum-spewing pussy.

Klaus slid his hands down, clawing the sides of her ass cheeks. Then he started fucking her as hard as he could. Relentlessly he worked on top of her bare, sweat-glistening body, ramming his cock into her belly, almost punishing her with the steely stiffness of his big cock.

"Unngggh! Oh, Fuck!Klaus, Fuck Me!"

Now Hayley felt the cum welling up deep inside her, making her gooey pussy suck even harder around his cock. She grimaced, her face contorting with raw fuck passion, twisting her head dazedly from side to side on the couch. Her pussy really began to suck and throb, and she knew she was on the verge of a very violent and hard cum. Then she started humping in a frenzy of fuck need, abandoning all control as she feverishly pistoned her stuffed, and sucking pussy onto the pounding shaft of his prick.

"Fuck my pussy!" she gasped. "Ungggh! I'm cumming! Oh, please , it's cumming, cuuummiiinngg!"

Her pussy spasmed violently in orgasm, the juice nearly gushing out of the ravished cunt-slit, the bare lips throbbing with almost painful intensity around the racing shaft of Klaus's cock. He kept fucking her cunt as hard as he could and felt his captives cunt spasm tightly around his thrusting cock, almost sucking the cum right out of his balls. Watching Hayley's intense orgasm was violently arousing and he kept fucking her through every second of it. 

Hayley could tell something was different. Klaus was grunting and his cock seemed to be swelling even bigger, getting harder as it bore in and out of her wet, slippery cunt . She looked up at Klaus's lust-contorted face and realized that her captor was about to shoot his load into her unprotected womb.

"No!" Hayley yelled. Finally her mind taking over. " Don't cum inside of me!"

She knew that if he were to he would forever claim her as his. However, Klaus did not stop.

He fucked her with purpose and Hayley could tell by his movements that he had no intention of pulling out. His giant cock continued to grow in size and throbbed inside of her aching milking cunt.

Hayley's body couldn't help but want to feel the warmth of cum flood inside of her, her pussy claiming its prize, however, she knew that if it were to happen there was no way Klaus would ever release her.

" Please…nnnn..nooo" she wailed. " Don't cum inside me."

Her mind and body competing. Her pussy aching for Klaus's cum, but her mind warning her against it, knowing the repercussions.

Klaus's balls lurched up and Hayley knew what was about to happen, Klaus sped up his pace, grunting loudly as he ramed and pounded into her convulsing pussy.

"Ahhhhh!" he moaned. He was balls deep, he could feel his load of cock juice spewing out of his balls

Unnnnngggghhhhhhhh!" he yelled, flooding her pussy with a load of boiling-hot sperm as his balls erupted. It lashed out of his cock tip, spraying into her. The giant cock kept spraying out cum. Hot gobs of rich, salty ejaculate blasted out of his boner, vaulting into her depths.

"Noooo!" Hayley cried. But it was too late. She had been claimed.

Klaus came down from his orgasm and with a small grin kissed the nape of Hayley's neck.

"You bastard" Hayley yelled.

Klaus laughed a cruel wicked laugh and declared " Welcome to your new home love, you'll be here for a very… very long time" he said in between kisses. His lips cruising down the nape of her neck.

"NO!" Hayley howled

But the look in Hayley's eyes was one of defeat. He knew and she knew that she would never leave from this place, and perhaps somewhere deep inside, she never wanted to.


End file.
